


Parallels

by writefor612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefor612/pseuds/writefor612
Summary: How long will you love someone?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by NNG's new project about First love and One-sided love.

"When are you going to stop crushing on him? I already told you a hundred times you don't stand a chance."

  
Sehun is lecturing me once again. I know. He has mentioned it too many times I lost track. The same thing always keep on happening.

  
But I just couldn't let go. I'm still holding on to this crush.

  
I sighed, "I know. I'm not expecting anything."

  
"You're not expecting anything but look at your face right now. That is the face of someone who's sad but hasn't given up yet," Sehun shaked his head.

  
He has a point and I understand it loud and clear. I need to let this one-sided love go. Did I say it was a crush earlier? Who am I kidding. I couldn't even consider this as a crush no matter how much I want to.

  
This has been going on for far too long to just be a crush.

  
I love Do Kyungsoo. I've always had a crush on him since highschool but he just couldn't see me. Literally and metaphorically. He's just too far up and I'm just too far down. We never meet eye to eye in terms of status. He's just so near yet so far.

  
He was a student leader back in highschool and even at that time he was already untouchable. He was smart and brilliant and talented. He graduated as valedictorian of our class and now he's the student council president of our college university.

  
And there's me. A nobody. A wallflower.

  
So Sehun is right I don't stand a chance.

Upon realizing that, I stood up and collected my things from the library table, "Let's go we'll be late for the next period."

====

  
**_This life has twists and turns_ **  
**_But it's the sweetest mystery_ **  
**_When you're with me_ **

  
One of Kyungsoo's many talents is singing. Looking back, I think it's what made me like him.

  
====

_I'm such a failure. I just have to pass my Math subject yet I failed it again. What would mom and dad say? They would be so disappointed in me again._

  
_I'm currently in the boy's restroom silently crying over what a failure I am. I can't even get out of this cubicle and I've been here for more than an hour now skipping my remaining classes for the day. I couldn't care less._

  
_I just want to live here than go home and face the disappointed look on my parents' faces._

  
_Just when my tears were about to fall again, I heard someone entering the restroom humming._

  
_I held my breath. The last thing I want is for someone to discover me crying inside the cubicle and looking pathetic._

  
_The person entered the cubicle just beside where I was and began to piss. I clutched my chest real tight while waiting for him to finish._

  
_After 2 minutes the person went out and proceeded to the sink to wash his hands. That's when he started singing in his sweet, soft voice._

_If you think you're all alone_  
_You think wrong_  
_If you think you're not enough_  
_You think wrong_  
_I'm here and I'm telling you_  
_You're worthy in my eyes_

  
_He went out after that. Tears began streaming down my face. I've never felt comforted in my whole life just through a song. Though I knew he had no idea I was hiding inside this cubicle._

  
_I searched for him after that. And when I heard him sing in public for the first time for a school event, that's when I knew he was the boy who sang and comforted my soul._

_My life has never been the same since then._

  
=====

  
I'm currently outside the practice room of our college singing group and listening to his singing voice again. His voice never ever failed to soothe and calm me. 

  
It's getting late and their practice is soon to be over since I heard their instructor telling them it would be the last round for today.

  
After hearing that, I walked to the school's entrance and got ready to go home. The sky is dark but cloudy so I think it's going to rain.

  
And I was right. On my way to the university gate the rain started to pour. I ran to the nearest shelter I can find though I already got wet. 

  
I brushed my clothes off to remove some of the rainwater on it.

  
When I looked up, I same someone running from a distance carrying a black umbrella. He looks like he's going to go to the gate too.

  
When he got near I saw who it was and my eyes grew wide and that's when he noticed me. For the first fucking time.

  
He stopped in his tracks and went near me.

  
My heart is beating loud inside my chest. I'm starting to panic.

  
"Hi. Are you stranded?" he asked me.

  
I can't move my lips at all. I don't know if it's because of the cold rain or because of his presence or maybe both.

  
When I didn't say anything he continued, "Come. I'll walk you to the waiting shed. I'm waiting for someone to fetch me and we can wait for yours too."

  
He went close enough for us to fit in the umbrella. 

  
He chuckled, "I'm sorry. You're too tall I think you would have to hold the umbrella for us." 

  
I looked down at his feet and noticed he was tiptoeing to reach my height.

  
I immediately snatched the umbrella from his hand noticing how warm it is. He let go of it and started walking slowly. I immediately followed his pace and walkes to the gates and near the waiting shed. We didn't say anything to each other.

  
When we reached the waiting shed I decided to break the silence.

"I'm just going to take the bus. So I'll just wait for your driver to arrive."

  
He looked up to me, "Will you be fine? It's getting late already maybe I should drive you home."

  
I shook my head fast.

  
"N-n-no no. I live far from your place so..." Fuck. I can't even hold a proper conversation in front of him. Not when he looks this good and squishy with his slightly messy hair.

  
Good thing I was saved by the bell or a beep if we're being specific. Looks like his driver just arrived. 

  
He turned to me and said, "Well take care then. See you!" He immediately ran towards the car covering his head with his hands. That's when I noticed I was still holding on to his umbrella. 

  
"Hey!" I gestured to him and was about to run to give him his umbrella.

"Keep it!" Kyungsoo turned around and shouted.

  
He turned back and opened the passenger door to get in. Before closing the door, he waved good bye. I waved back as well unable to say anything. My other hand was just gripping tightly onto the umbrella. Like how I'm gripping my feelings back from flowing out because of too much happiness.

====

When we were in the library earlier today, I was actually telling Sehun that I will return Kyungsoo's umbrella and finally confess to him.

  
I know I got no chance at all. I know that but I just want him to finally know my feelings even if they won't be returned.

  
In all the years that I loved him I only realized one thing. I will never be worthy of him. Who am I even to be compared to him? I am nothing and he deserves everything.

  
I'm here now again outside the singing group's practice room waiting for Kyungsoo to go out. I'm so nervous thinking of what I'm about to say to him and if I even have the guts to say it to his face.

  
Murmurs and chatterings can be heard once everyone went out. Every single one of them took one glance at me probably wondering what I was doing outside. Fortunately, they still went on their way and no one asked me anything. Perks of being a wallflower.

  
Kyungsoo was the last to go out since he will be the one to lock the door. When the instructor was out I knew then that I would meet Kyungsoo shortly. He was walking now while fixing his bag straps when he noticed me standing at the corner.

I mustered up the courage to walk up to him clutching the paper bag tightly in my hands, "C-c-can I talk to you for a sec?"

  
He was surprised I can see that but he nodded his head, "Sure."

  
I walked ahead of him and guided him towards the middle garden of our university. He followed me without asking questions which I'm thankful for. One of his many traits that I love— he doesn't pry.

I let out a breath of relief seeing there was no one in the garden when we reached there.

I can feel him standing at my back. I turned to him and gave him the paper bag containing his umbrella.

  
"I wanted to give that back. Thank you."

  
He accepted it and smiled, "You're welcome. But I really don't mind if you kept it."

  
Damn. That smile. That goddamn smile. I feel like I'm going to piss in my pants now.

  
I held on to my pants tightly.

  
"Is that all?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Actually there's something I've been dying to tell you."

  
"What is it?"

  
THIS. IS. IT.

  
I gathered all the courage I had to finally confess. I looked him straight in the eyes.

  
"I have a crush on you since highschool. I like you," I shook my head. "No, I love you."

  
Silence. He just looked at me unable to believe anything I said. I can't even tell if it's the good kind of shock or the bad kind.

  
I started to get more nervous now so I decided to not let him say anything.

  
"That's all. Good bye."

  
I immediately left him after that feeling my heart break each time I took a step away.

  
After that day I did everything I could to avoid and forget him. But I was still deeply in love with him.

  
_Graduation day_

He's going to finally deliver his speech. Kyungsoo graduated Summa Cum Laude and Valedictorian of our batch. As expected from him. Whereas I'm here admiring him from my designated seat just satisfied with being able to graduate.

  
"Congratulations, Batch 20xx! We made it!" 

  
We all took off our caps and tossed it in the air.

  
Finally. Our college days are over and another journey awaits.

  
Once the graduation ceremony was over, I went to my parents and they hugged me. I know they're proud of me and that's all that matters.

  
I looked around and everyone was busy chatting and taking photos. While I was only looking for that certain someone.

  
I found him surrounded by a crowd. I recognized most of them were his friends and student council members. I think some of them are his relatives too.

He was laughing and smiling for photos. He looks very happy.

Please look at me.

  
Just one look.

  
Please.

5, 4, 3-

  
"Chanyeol, let's go. The family's already waiting in the house for your celebration," Mom called my attention.

I smiled to myself and followed my parents outside the grand hall.

  
I guess this is it. My final goodbye to my unreturned feelings.

It's time to finally let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and typos. I just wrote this today and published it today as well. Apologies.
> 
> Also the song Kyungsoo sang in the restroom is not an actual song but a short poem I made :)


End file.
